


stay by my side

by xxbrianxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, KyuWookWeek, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbrianxx/pseuds/xxbrianxx
Summary: for kyuwook week day 1
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 8





	stay by my side

Ryeowook sinks his body into his bed for the millionth time that day. No matter how many times he attempts to get up invisible chains pull him back in and tie him down. Thoughts bore into his head like an infestation, slowly eating away at his conscience. He is already way past his limit but has no choice but to fully subject himself to it.

Heaving an exhausted sigh, Ryeowook opens his phone just to be greeted by thousands of notifications.  _ As is the life of a celebrity, _ he thinks to himself. His thumb reflexively taps on a familiar green button. At this point, Ryeowook could not care anymore about how “immature” he was acting. In his eyes, scrolling through past texts is something only a love-struck teenager would do, something he would have done eighteen years ago if smartphones were as widely accessible then. Laughably, that is exactly what he’s doing.

He misses the late-night conversations that they would have. He misses listening to his favourite voice greet him every morning. He misses the time that they would spend together under the same roof. He misses the slender yet strong arms that would embrace him every time he felt like the world was collapsing upon him.

He misses Kyuhyun.

And little did Ryeowook know, Kyuhyun is thinking the exact same about him.

A sudden buzz puts his hand in a state of shock. Surprised, he quickly scrolls all the way down to the most recent messages and discovers a new text sent a mere ten seconds prior. _“Open your front door”_ , it says. Ryeowook has no idea what is going through that man’s head. It is nearly twelve in the morning, and both his parents are more than knocked out. However, curiosity takes the best of him, and he finally detaches himself from the compressed mattress and scurries out of his room.

When he makes it to the front door, Ryeowook can feel his sweat slowly loosening his grip on the doorknob. His mind cannot rest at the thought of what Kyuhyun is planning to do. After all, the whole situation is somehow funnily ironic. Ryeowook was just thinking about him and he, strangely enough, shows up just in time.

“Ryeowookie, I know you’re there. Open up.”

Ryeowook’s entire body jerks at the familiar voice.  _ How in the hell- _ Ryeowook promptly turns the doorknob and pulls the door open.

“...”

Kyuhyun stands still, stiff like a mannequin, as he is greeted by Ryeowook’s exhausted yet pleasantly surprised expression.

The taller man lets out a nervous croak. “...Hi.”

Kyuhyun’s train of thought immediately comes to a complete halt. He travelled all the way to Ryeowook’s house on a complete whim, totally unannounced, and the words that are dying to come out are stuck on the tip of his tongue.

So he decides to use his actions instead.

An almost uncomfortable pause follows after Kyuhyun impulsively holds Ryeowook in a firm hug. His long fingers run through Ryeowook’s soft raven hair, reminding him of times he would do the same to him. 

//

**The deafening buzzing in Kyuhyun’s ears was driving him insane. Clinking beer bottles and incomprehensible business discussions harmonised with the spiralling turmoil inside Kyuhyun’s head, creating a harmony of pent-up negative energy. He could still hear the stabbing words and actions of his older members, the people whom he was told would take him in with care. That small sliver of hope was immediately taken away the moment he realised just how much they hated him, despised him, abhorred him, all because of something that was out of his control.**

**He was tired. Tired of everything. All he wanted was even a puny speck of comfort, reassurance that it was worth continuing the long journey ahead of him, that seeing it come to its fruition would be worth all the hardship and pain.**

**Kyuhyun struggled to hold his stance, wobbling into the doorway like he had lost control of his legs. Grunting, he made his way to one of the many doors in the dorm, one he would soon return to countless times. Kyuhyun pushed the unlocked door open and promptly plopped down beside a fellow night-owl.**

**“Kyuhyun-ah, where were you all night? You reek of soju.”**

**He turned his red yet pale face towards the other man, letting out a tired chuckle.**

**“Ryeowook-ah… I’m tired.”**

**Ropes of emotional stress wrapped tightly around Kyuhyun’s head, giving him only the side of the bed as a form of relief. His long back relaxed against the softness of the mattress as he heaved a long sigh. His eyes glistened, and a lone tear made its way down Kyuhyun’s face.**

**“...I’m so tired.”**

**Ryeowook stared at his friend in awe. He had never seen Kyuhyun behave like that before. The Kyuhyun he knew wouldn’t have been affected by any hardships he faced. He wouldn’t have taken his hyungs’ words to heart, brushing it off as just a ‘bad first impression’. What he saw then was a completely different Kyuhyun. He was so vulnerable, so… bare.**

**Maybe what he was witnessing was actually the real Kyuhyun. Maybe Kyuhyun has been playing a facade this whole time, a way to distract others and himself from the way he was really feeling.**

**Ryeowook reached his hand out to Kyuhyun’s brown shaggy hair, combing through it like how his mother would all those years ago when putting him to sleep. Little did he know that that seemingly small action would get him a lot more than he had bargained for.**

**“Is it Teukie-Hyung?”**

**Kyuhyun giggled. “Yeah, was it that obvious?**

**A tiny smile plastered onto Ryeowook’s face. “Kinda. I mean he has been really mean to both of us, although I think it’s taking more of a toll on you than me.”**

**A fluttering sensation in Kyuhyun’s stomach overtook the lonely sadness that was consuming him only moments ago.** **_This is kinda weird._ ** **Out of nowhere, he pulled Ryeowook into a tight hug, letting even more of his tears soak into Ryeowook’s plain sweater. All that could come out of his now hoarse throat was a soft ‘thank you’, and Ryeowook could tell that he meant it with all his heart.**

**//**

At this moment, his heart flutters just the same as it did nearly two decades ago, and it hands him the courage to tell the man in his arms just exactly how it feels to hold him like this, as serpentine as it is. However, things don’t always go to plan.

“I love you.”

It catches Kyuhyun off-guard. Instead of him, Ryeowook confesses his feelings before he could. It was a surprise, yes, but not an unpleasant one as he grabs hold of the shorter man’s chin and presses their lips together, a metaphor Kyuhyun utilises to say ‘me too’.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on ao3!! ik this is like 3 days late or sumth but we don't talk abt that :)))) btw flw me on twt @im_jaebong i FB,,


End file.
